


Death Always Waits

by Awesometastical101



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Mag 168 spoilers (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesometastical101/pseuds/Awesometastical101
Summary: A small “chat” directly after Mag 168
Relationships: Oliver Banks/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Death Always Waits

“All things end and every step you take, and every direction you may choose, brings you closer to it. Report ends.” Jon stopped the recorder.

“Did you appreciate it.”

Jon looked up to find Oliver Banks before him. “Hello Jon, it’s been a while.”

“Oliver”

It was no surprise to Jon that Oliver could find him, but after his statement, he didn’t think the man of death would seek him out. With a soft smile, Oliver ducked down to where Jon was sat in a small recess hidden amongst Death’s roots. Jon took note that the roots near him seemed to be larger than when he had first chosen his spot. They had swelled after gorging themselves on the re-lived memories of Danika Gelsthorpe and now surrounded him as if he were in a cavity created by the roots of a Mangrove.

In the limited space Jon felt his face grow hot and his breath catch as Oliver placed his knees on either side of Jons stomach and sat back against his hips.

“How do you like my domain?” Oliver asked.

“I- Uh, I-” Jon stammered. He was having a hard time focusing on anything other than the pressure of another- gorgeous- man on his thighs. Oliver’s eyes told Jon that he knew exactly what he was doing, but his serene smile gave nothing away.

“It- It’s not the worst we-” Martin will kill me “Uh, that we have gone through.”

“Glad to hear.”

God, that smile was unshakable Jon thought to himself.

“Are you here to kill me?” Oliver asked as if he were asking the weather.

Jon looked up at him. “No. No there is no reason to.”

The heat on Jon’s cheeks wouldn’t leave no matter how hard he willed it away and he was having a hard time processing any new information. He didn’t know whether to push Oliver off, ask him to leave, or pull him closer.

Shit

Oliver decided for him.

“Well then,” Oliver leaned in. So close.

So close that Jon couldn’t figure out if thier lips were touching or not.

“I think it’s time for you to leave.” Their lips brushed. “But don’t worry Jon” Oliver kissed him again. “I will be here whenever you’re done.” There was more pressure behind Oliver’s next kiss. His hands came to cradle Jon’s face and the pressure increased again. Oliver tilted his head and smiled at the soft noise Jon couldn’t stop from escaping him.

“I will be waiting Jon.” Oliver pulled back but didn’t remove his hands from Jon’s jaw. “Everyone comes back to death, and I will take great joy in watching you die.” Oliver kissed Jon on the forehead and got up.

And just like that, Jon -caught off-guard and bewildered- watched as Death walked back to his domain.


End file.
